


Cold of the North

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You are found and brought to Castle Black by Jon but that's only what starts something bigger between the two of you.





	Cold of the North

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

You open your eyes just to see grey stone walls. You notice burning fireplace and that you’re covered in furs. Slowly you sit up and shiver from cold air. Suddenly – man comes in and you slide back in bed as far as you can.  
“Where am I?” You ask and man looks at you slightly startled.  
“I didn’t think you will wake so soon.” He shows you bowl with something hot in it because steam is clearly rising from it. “I brought you some soup. Oh, and you’re in Black Castle.” He gives you a little smile and comes closer only when you relax.  
“What happened?” You ask when you take bowl from his hands and slowly start eating.  
“I don’t know. I found you in the snow and I couldn’t just leave you there. I’m Jon Snow.” He sits on bed watching you.  
“I’m Y/N.” You mutter between spoons full of soup. “Thank you.” You lower your bowl a little bit and look at Jon. “Everyone else would’ve left me there to die in cold. You didn’t. Thank you.” You squeeze out a smile even though you still don’t feel so well.  
“Don’t thank me yet, you still need to recover.” Jon smiles in return and you lower your eyes to the soup.  
________________________________________  
He took care of you like no other man you imagined could. He brought you meals, he kept you warm, he even helped you bathe when your frostbitten arms and legs became an obstacle to do it by yourself. He was caring and gentle and after two weeks of being in his company you couldn’t deny it anymore and maybe it was foolish and way too quick, but you started feel for Jon. Jon was always nice so it was hard to tell if he felt the same towards you, but you tried to get healthy as quickly as you can so you could help him in whatever needs he had. Obviously, Jon refused your help telling that woman in Black Castle is rare and often treated not so nicely so all you could do is try and keep him warm at nights, because you were living in his room and sleeping in his bed. But Jon always was honorable man and never tried to touch you. That made you frustrated. You wanted to know what he thinks about you and you wished for him to feel same way you feel about him.  
So one night you told him. You told him that you have feelings for him and Jon smiled. He took your hand gently and whispered that he feels the same.  
________________________________________  
You never even dreamed about a man like Jon, but here he is, sitting next to you on bed you shared for so many nights before, slowly kissing your neck, making you shiver and burn with lust.   
You turn to him, wanting to rip his leather jacket and pants off, but Jon smirks and kisses your upper lip.  
“Let me take care of you once more.” He whispers and even his whisper does unimaginable things to your body.  
Jon’s hands slides down your waist while he leans and starts kissing your naked shoulder. You close your eyes, letting him lead and you can feel that Jon pulls back and gently pulls away your shirt over your head. Then he lays you down, bare breasted, and starts kissing your neck, sliding down your skin to your breasts and starts circling around nipple with tip of his tongue. You exhale feeling aroused already, but Jon isn’t rushing anywhere. While teasing your nipple he grabs hem of your skirt and with your help slides it down to your thighs. You shift a little and wiggle out of the skirt completely. Reaching your hands to Jon’s shirt you open your eyes and gasp when he bites your nipple pleasantly. You unlace his shirt and Jon takes it off, tossing somewhere on the floor. Giving you a quick, hungry look he leans over your second breast and starts giving it same attention he gave first. You rub your thighs into each other and slide your palms down his shoulders feeling his warm skin.  
“Jon…” You whisper when he bites a nipple and he lifts his head, slides higher and kisses you passionately, but gently.   
Your hands find its way down his chest to his pants and you unbuckle his belt, feeling how hard he is already. Jon’s tongue slides through your lips inside your mouth but not for long, because when you’re done with his pants, he stands up and steps out of them. Then he crawls on top of you, giving you another lustful kiss, while his body is slowly grinding against yours. You wrap your legs around his hips, wanting more friction, but you don’t get what you want. Your undergarments are in the way, so you try to reach his while your mouth is occupied with his mouth. Jon slides higher and you reach his undergarments. He breaks the kiss and looks into your eyes, in his world there’s only you.  
You yank his undergarments down trying to get them off and Jon stands up again and spreads your legs. He takes what’s left of your clothing off and lowers his head between your thighs. Hot kiss on your clit makes you gasp and clench sheets under your fingers. Once Jon starts circling your clit with his tongue you arch your back and close your eyes, completely drowning in pleasure. His hands slides up and down your legs and you run your fingers through his hair, feeling close, but he pulls back.   
Jon crawls on top of you again and you wrap your hands around his waist, feeling how his hips slide up your inner thighs. You pull him into kiss, his lips pressing to yours. Slowly, but passionately he slides into you, making you cry out for awaited pleasure and Jon starts moving. You buck your hips a little and you catch his pace, swinging steadily both of you. Without pulling back from kiss, Jon catches your hands and puts them on both sides of your head, his fingers interlocks with yours and you squeeze his palms arching your back, moaning into his lips.  
You whisper his name again and he whispers yours and then your lips again find each other. You can feel unavoidable bliss coming. Without changing the rhythm Jon gently bites down your lower lip and you come, moaning into his lips, strongly holding his fingers with yours. He comes right after you, gently whispering how he loves you, even in his moment of pleasure.   
After few moments he slides beside you and firmly pulls you into his arms, peppering your face with kisses while your try to catch your breath. When you do, you look at him and give him loving gentle smile. Jon runs his fingers down your cheek and presses his lips to yours.  
You can’t remember who you were before Castle Black but you are sure you will never forget Jon.


End file.
